As well known in the art, in accordance with recent development of information communication techniques, a technique for information service that provides information on various fields by a wide area data communication network in real time to multiple subscribers through at least one host server has been actively developed.
In a capitalist society, a goal of a company is to make profit. In order to sell more products at a better price, it is necessary for the company to improve an image of the company or a product, and more importantly, to exposure information on the company or the product to consumers more frequently.
Further, it is urgently needed to more easily perform a series of sales from an exposure and search of the product to a payment thereof in conjunction with each other, thereby maximizing convenience for the consumers, and to expand a regular customer management that is the most important from offline to online.
However, in a case of an advertisement through a television or newspaper media that is a conventional advertisement, costs thereof are excessively large, thus small and medium-sized companies cannot afford the advertisement at all, and in a case of an internet search advertisement of large portal sites having higher power of influence and cheaper costs than the existing media, although the costs thereof are cheaper than those of the existing media, but it is still needed for the small and medium-sized companies to pay an inconsiderable amount of money for the advertisement.
In addition, in the case of the existing search advertisement using the internet portal site, only the searched advertisement is simply provided. Thus, there is no means for enlarging offline customers to online customers, and a series of sales from the exposure and search of the product to the payment thereof may be not performed in conjunction with each other.